Static
by NataliaRoma97
Summary: PREQUEL TO BURNED AND ELECTRIFLYING! Join Rachel Anderson as she learns there are more people like her out there and a new world to come to light. Set during X-men First Class. Alex/OC very slight Sean/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N As promised here is the prequel to my other X-men story.**

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men.

_Ding! _"Order up!" Sherry yelled. I dashed to the she-chef and grabbed the plate of flapjacks, eggs sunny-side up, and bacon. I then carried it to my best customer, Mr. Elewise.

"Here you go, sir," I said cheerily as I placed his food in front of him.

"Thank you Rachel," he said as I refilled his coffee.

The tinkling sound of a bell alerted me to new customers. Two men sat down at the counter. One was short with brown hair and crystal blue eyes and a happy, trustworthy smile. The other was far more serious with brown hair and eyes, he seemed almost haunted.

"Good morning, fellas. What can I get you?" I asked as I took out my pad and paper as I put a strand of mahogany hair behind my ear and fixed them with my green hazel eyes.

"Actually we'd like to speak with you, Ms. Anderson," the kind looking one said. I looked down at my name tag, it only said Rachel. _'How does he know my last name?' _"We're like you Rachel. Erik?"

The hard faced man held up a hand and the metal napkin holder shot into his hand. I gasped and closed my eyes to take a breath. "Sherry," I called to the chef. "I'm gonna take a break."

"Okay hunny," she answered as I took off my blue apron. I followed the two men to a table in the back corner.

"Well, Ms. Anderson, my name is Charles Xavier. And as you were wondering earlier, I know you're last name because I can read your mind," the kind one, Charles said.

"It's nice to meet you. I didn't think there was anyone else like me," I muttered causing Charles to smile.

"Rachel, if you don't mind, we'd like to see what you can do."

"Hurry up, Charles," Erik told him.

Charles sighed, "Please?"

I nodded and pointed to the juke box making it change songs again and again and again. "I can understand and control technology," I stated causing Charles to beam.

"Splendid. Rachel, the world is in danger and we need your help."

"Me?"

Charles nodded, "Yes, you and others like you can help save the world."

"What do I have to do?"

By the following morning I had packed up most of my apartment. Even though I was only nineteen, I've lived on my own for almost a year. Charles and Erik picked me up and drove me to an airport. After the plane landed Charles and Erik took me to a CIA building and into a room with six other people. Everyone's eyes were on me.

There were four guys and two girls. There was an African American guy who seemed really nice. There was a geeky looking guy with brown hair and glasses but he appeared really sweet. The next guy had fire red hair and had a mischievous look in his blue eyes. The last guy was tall, muscular, and blonde but he gave off this angry aura.

The first girl was blonde-haired and blue-eyed, she smiled at me kindly. The other girl looked Hispanic and wore skimpy clothing; she was maybe an inch taller than me. Yeah, I'm really short.

"Everyone this is Rachel. I trust you will make her feel welcome. Erik and I have to leave," Charles announced. _'What? They're leaving me?'_

The blonde girl waved as Charles and Erik left. Hi, I'm Raven."

"Hi," I said shyly.

"That's Angel" the Hispanic girl. "Hank," the sweet nerd. "Darwin," the nice African guy. "Sean," the redhead. "And Alex," the hot guy. Raven dragged me over to sit next to her on the couch. The silence was deafening. "I think we should have code names," Raven announced excitedly. "We're government agents now, we should have secret code names. I want to be called Mystique."

"Damn!" Sean complained, "I wanted to be called Mystique." _'I knew he'd be funny.' _We all chuckled at him.

"Well, tough, I called it." Suddenly blue scales waved across her body and I was sitting next to a clone of Sean. Raven then used Sean's voice, "And I'm much more mysterious than you." A bewildered Sean began clapping as did the rest of us. Raven changed back, "Darwin, what about you?"

"Well, 'Darwin', is already a nickname, and you know, it sort of fits. Adapt to survive and all. Check this out." As Darwin spoke he walked over to the fish tank and dunked his head in. In a flash he had gills on his neck.

A simultaneous "Whoa!" came for the rest of us as we clapped when he sat back down.

"That was incredible," Hank said.

"Thank you," Darwin said as he pointed to Sean. "What about you?"

Sean thought for a moment, "I'm going to be… Banshee."

"Why do you want to be named after a wailing spirit?" I asked.

Sean got up and knelt at the coffee table full of glasses, "You might want to cover your ears." We all followed his instructions as he let out an ear piercing screech that shattered not only the glasses but the glass pane window wall. Everyone's mouth dropped as we clapped.

"What about you, Rachel?" a deep voice said near my ear.

I jumped and saw Alex smirking as Raven turned to me. "Yeah, Rach it's your turn." I smiled at her nickname for me.

"If anyone's afraid of the dark, brace yourself." I snapped my fingers, turning off the lights and then turned them back on. I then pointed at the pinball machine in the corner and it lit up and started playing itself.

"Wow!" Angel said as they all clapped for me. "You should be Techna."

I pointed at her, "Your turn."

She stood up and took off her leather jacket, "Well, my stage name is Angel." Sean whistled and I rolled my eyes. "It kind of fits." Suddenly, her tattoos turned into wings.

"You can fly!" Raven exclaimed as Angel hovered in the air.

"Uh-huh. And…" she trailed off and spit an acid ball at the head of the statue outside. The top of the head caught fire for a second before smoldering. We all laughed and clapped. Angel nodded to Hank. "What's your name?"

"How about Big Foot?" Alex suggested. Hank's face fell as I slapped Alex on the back of the head. He glanced at me but I only shrugged. I had no idea what they were talking about but I knew he was making fun of Hank.

"You know what they say about guys with big feet," Raven quipped smirking. "And yours are kind of small."

Sean and I said simultaneously, "Ooh."

Darwin quickly became the mediator, "Okay now. Alex, what is your gift? What can you do?"

"It's not… I just can't do it. I can't do it in here," Alex declined.

"Can you do it out there?"

I gave him my best puppy dog look, "Please?"

"Why don't you just do it out there?" Raven suggested.

"Come on!" Sean said.

We all started chanting, "Alex! Alex! Alex!" Alex got up and we cheered. He quickly walked outside through the broken window wall. We all rose as well and went to watch.

"Get back when I tell you," Alex told us. "Get back." We leaned away from the window before leaning out again. "Get back!" We didn't move. "Whatever." He then started twisting and rings of red light flew towards the statue, two of them missed but one of them split the statue in half.

All of us clapped as I shouted, "Havok!" Alex came back inside. The ice had been broken.

I turned on the music and we all started dancing. Hank took off his shoes and revealed his hand-claw like feet and grabbed onto the chandelier with them. Darwin had made his whole body be kind of metallic and scaly. Alex and Sean were hitting him with stuff to see how durable his skin was.

Suddenly, an authoritative feminine voice broke through our party atmosphere, "What are you doing?" We all froze when we saw Charles, Erik, and the agent they had mentioned earlier, Moira MacTaggert. _'Oops!'_ Hank hopped down as Darwin changed back to his normal skin. "Who destroyed the statue?"

"It was Alex," Hank snitched.

"No, Havok," Raven corrected, "We have to call him Havok. That's his name now." She then approached the three on the other side of the broken window. "And we were thinking you should be Professor X." She pointed at Charles before pointing at Erik, "And you should be Magneto."

"Exceptional," Erik said sarcastically as he and Moira left. Charles stared at Raven.

"I expect more from you." And then he left as well. We were quiet and ashamed after that. We eventually adjourned to our rooms for the night.

Later that night I ventured out of my room for a midnight snack. I turned a corner and nearly ran into a water-soaked, half-naked Alex. My jaw dropped as I stared at his muscular upper-body. A deep chuckle made me look up at his smirking face.

"See something you like, Rach?"

I shut my mouth and steeled myself up, "I've seen better." He glowered at me, challengingly.

"Sure you have." I rolled my eyes and walked around him. I didn't even look back. But I could feel his eyes following me.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n Okay I know I'm a little late but this week has and will be extremely busy for me. Thank you to everyone who read B&E and has continued on to this story, it means a lot.**

**DGMSilverAirHead03: Thanks for the vote of confidence! Love ya!**

Disclaimer: I (sadly) do not own X-men.

The following night we were in the same room as the night before. Darwin and Alex were playing the pinball night. And the window had been fixed.

"Whoa!" Darwin said as he looked at Alex's score.

"All right, all right," Alex chanted.

"Jesus, man you are killing me."

"Don't beat yourself up. I've had a lot of spare time."

I decided to mess with them a bit. I made the pinball machine fight back and Alex lost again and again, and again.

"What the?" Alex shouted as Darwin shrugged. I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing. "Rach!"

"Yes?" I asked innocently.

"Stop messing with it!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

He stalked over to me and started tickling me. "Put it back."

I couldn't stop giggling, "Stop! Stop! Okay. Okay!" I made the machine go back to normal.

Suddenly, a few agents walked by. "Whoo! Get some!" I realized that somehow I'd fallen on the floor when Alex was tickling me and he was hovering over me. Alex quietly got up and helped me back to my feet as my face heated up.

Another one of the agents laughed, "Oh, I didn't know the circus was in town."

They chuckled, "Hey, come on, honey. Give us a little…" the agent imitated wings flapping.

"No? Come on, let's see the foot." Hank got up suddenly.

"There it is. Come on, Big Foot, let's go." Hank waved as he closed the curtain.

"They're just guys being stupid," Raven assured everyone, especially Angel."

Angel's expression was hard, "Guys being stupid I can handle. Okay? I've handled that my whole life. But I'd rather a bunch of guys stare at me with my clothes off than the way those guys stare at me."

"At us," Raven corrected. All of a sudden, thudding noises filled the air. '_What the hell?'_ Everyone looked around in confusion.

"What was that?" Darwin said.

"I don't know," I answered. "Something doesn't feel right."

We all got to our feet and walked over to the window wall as Darwin opened the curtain. The courtyard was desolate. The thudding noises continued. Suddenly, the CIA director fell from the sky right in front of us. We all screamed as I jumped into Alex's arms and buried my head in his shoulder. More bodies began to fall from the sky. Agents appeared with guns.

"Get back! Do not leave that room. We're under attack!" a red mutant appeared in a puff of red smoke. "Shoot! Shoot!" Alex literally picked me up as we all ducked behind the couch. The red mutant disappeared and then reappeared and killed all of the agents. The glass broke again as Alex covered my body with his. A huge tornado blew through the outside of the other window wall. It completely demolished the machine Hank had built that had found us, Cerebro.

"Stay here, my ass! Let's go!" Darwin ordered as we went out the door. At the corner we saw more agents with even more guns.

"Get back!" one of them yelled.

"We can help!" Alex shouted but we were held back by the agents. Just then there was an explosion. Raven screamed as we ran back into the room. The red mutant was still killing agents in the courtyard. And the tornado sent a man through the unbroken window wall, breaking it. All of the guys pushed us girls behind them, trying to protect us. I held onto Raven as she cried without tears. The vortex suddenly disappeared and a Latino stepped through the broken glass. The red mutant stepped into the room from the other side. Shots went off from the other side of the door.

"Wait!" an agent cried. "You want the mutants? They're right through the door. Just let us normal people go. We're no treat…" There was a thud and then silence. A man then with a weird helmet opened the door. _'We're surrounded.'_

"Where is the telepath?" the man asked the red mutant.

"Not here," was the reply.

"Too bad. Well, at least I can take this silly thing off." The man removed his helmet revealing a head of brown hair paired with blue eyes. "Good evening. My name is Sebastian Shaw. And I'm not here to hurt you."

"Yeah, right," Alex muttered. I think I was the only one to hear him.

An agent appeared out of nowhere with a gun pointed at the three intruders, "Freeze!"

"Azazel," Shaw said as the red mutant disappeared and killed the agent before poofing back into the room. "My friends, there is a revolution coming," Shaw handed the tornado guy his helmet as he walked towards us. "When mankind discovers who we are, what we can do, each of us will face a choice. Be enslaved or rise up the rule." _'Ever heard of peace or equality?' _"Choose freely, but know that if you are not with us, then, by definition, you are against us. So, you can stay and fight for the people who hate and fear you, or you can join me and live like kings. And queens." Shaw extended his hand and Angel took it!

"Angel," Raven and I cried.

Sean's jaw dropped, "Are you kidding me?"

"Come on," angel nodded to us but I could hear the tears in her voice. "We don't belong here. And that's nothing to be ashamed of." Darwin held out his hand to her but she turned away and followed Shaw outside.

"We have to do something," Raven declared as we watched them get ready to leave. Darwin turned and said something to Alex quietly. Alex pushed him a bit angrily.

Darwin started for Shaw, Angel, and the other two, "Stop. I'm coming with you." Both Angel and Shaw smirked.

"Good choice," Shaw mused as he stepped towards Darwin. "So, tell me about your mutation."

"Well, I adapt to survive."

Alex leaned and whispered in my ear, "Duck down when I say so, and make sure the others do too." I nodded, piecing it together. I just hoped it would work.

"So, I guess I'm coming with you," Darwin told show.

Shaw smiled menacingly, "I like that." He gestured for Darwin to stand by Angel.

"Alex!" Darwin yelled as he bouldered-up and protected Angel.

"Get down!" Alex bellowed as I pulled everyone to the floor. Alex shot one of the red energy rings at Shaw. However, Shaw caught and absorbed it.

"That's a noble gesture," Shaw stated. "Feels good." Darwin threw a punch at Shaw but was blocked. Shaw grabbed Darwin's jaw and put a small red ball of energy down Darwin's throat. "Adapt to this." The four of them disappeared in a puff of red smoke. Darwin's skin began to change from metallic to rock-like. He reached out for Alex before exploding!

Tears welled in my eyes. '_He's gone!' _Raven gasped and latched onto me, sobbing into my shirt. I stroked her blonde hair and locked gazes with Alex. His eyes were so sad and angry, my heart went out to him.

The following morning, all five of us sat outside the CIA building. I was rubbing circles on Alex's back and trying to soothe him. "It's okay. It wasn't your fault."

"This is why they should've left me in solitary," Alex grumbled but I could hear the tears. _'Prison?'_

"Shh, it's all gonna be okay. Darwin wouldn't want us to give up."

Suddenly we heard a familiar voice, "Raven." We looked up to see Charles and Erik rushing towards us. Charles hugged Raven as Moira came over. Charles then turned to all of us, "We've made arrangements for you to be taken home immediately. _'What? No!'_

Sean spoke up, "We're not going home."

"What?"

"I sold my apartment. And Alex isn't going back to prison," I told Charles unflinchingly.

"He killed Darwin," Alex stated irately.

Charles sighed, "All the more reason for you to leave. This is over."

"Darwin's dead, Charles," Raven insisted. "And we can't even bury him." I looked down sadly as Alex squeezed my hand.

"We can avenge him," Erik suggested making all of us look up at him.

Charles pulled Erik aside, "Erik, a word, please." The two of them were gone for a few minutes, whispering intensely. Alex stared at me.

"You alright?"

I nodded, "Are you?"

"I will be."

Erik and Charles came back over to us. "We'll have to train," Charles announced. "All of us. Yes?"

"Yeah," Alex answered.

"Well, we can't stay here," Hank pointed out. "Even if they reopen the department, it's not safe. We've got nowhere to go."

Charles seem to know something we didn't, "Yes, we do."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well, it's Monday and that means it's new chapter day. Yea! Lord, I'm tired but I promised I would update.**

**and-then-they-died: Very ominous pen name by the way. I'm glad you like it.**

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men.

Hank, Sean, Moira, Erik, Alex, and I stared up at Charles' Manchester mansion in awe. Raven stood with Charles smiling.

"This is yours?" Sean asked.

Charles shook his head, "No, it's ours."

"Honestly, Charles. I don't know how you survived, living in such hardship," Erik said sarcastically. It seemed his only flavors were sarcastic and arrogant.

Raven wrapped her arm around Charles, "Well, it was a hardship softened by me." She then threaded her arm through mine, "Come on. Time for the tour." She pulled me inside as the others followed.

I was given a room next to Raven's as well as some of her clothes since I'd lost most of mine. The boy's rooms were across from us. Every day Charles would work with one of us individually as the rest of us worked out.

One day, while Charles worked with Hank, I was working on my abs. Sean came in and whistled. I rolled my eyes, "You're such a pig." Sean just shrugged as he munched on an apple and watched me. I guess he got bored because he left and I started bench pressing.

Out of nowhere a hand appeared and grabbed the bar. I looked up to see Alex smirking. I huffed and sat up as he put the bar back on the polls, "Show off!"

Alex shrugged and waved me over to him, "Come on. I need a sparring partner."

"Why me?"

"Everyone else is busy."

"Okay." I took a stance and threw a punch at Alex but he blocked it. He tried to back fist me but I parried and kicked his stomach. He let out a gust of air as he grabbed my foot. I hopped on one foot but jumped and kicked out his leg. We both fell into the mat. Alex was the first to get up. He sat on top of me and pinned my wrists above my head; we were both breathing raggedly.

Just then someone cleared their throat. Hank stood in the door way completely pink in the face. "Um, Rach, it's your turn." I quickly got up from my compromising position and left the room.

Charles had been helping each of us control. And with mine and Hank's technological help everyone was progressing rapidly.

One day it was time to test Sean's wings Hank and I had made to held him fly. "You need the sound waves to be supersonic," I told him as Sean sat on the edge of one of windows.

Hank nodded, "Catch them at the right angle and they should carry you."

"They should carry me," Sean said uncertainly. "That's reassuring."

Charles patted Sean's shoulder, "Good luck." We back up as everyone else watched from a nearby window. "And don't forget to scream." Sean spread his wings and fell from the window, but instead of letting out his Banshee scream, he yelped and landed in the bushes.

The days continued in a similar fashion, Hank had started accepting himself and could run really fast. Raven and I were becoming stronger and better fighters. Hank had an idea of how to focus Alex's energy rings into a circular shape. He worked hard on it day after day.

I stood in the control room when they tested the prototype. "Sexy!" Alex exclaimed before winking at me, "Right, Rach?" I blushed.

Hank thankfully interrupted, "Well, this is just the prototype. The real one will look considerably better."

"Will it deflate his head?" I asked causing Alex to glare at me.

Hank continued as if I hadn't spoken, "It will be a full suit. See, there sensors measure your energy output. This panel focuses it and the excess is absorbed."

"Try hitting the one in the middle," Charles said referring to the three mannequins at the other end of the tunnel. "Just the one in the middle, mind. Good luck." The two of them joined me outside. Alex however shot the two mannequins on the sides instead of the one in the middle and fell onto his back. I laughed as I helped him up.

A few days later we were ready to try Sean's wings on the huge satellite not far from the mansion. "And you truly believe I'll fly this time?" Sean asked.

Charles nodded, "Unreservedly."

"I trust you."

"I'm touched."

Sean pointed to Hank and I, "I don't trust them."

"Say nothing," Charles quickly told us.

"I'm gonna die!"

"Look, we're not going to make you do anything you don't feel…"

Erik put his hand behind Sean and pushed, "Here, let me help." Sean yelped again as Charles screamed.

"Erik!" Sean then let out a scream and started flying!

"What?" Erik asked innocently. "You know you were thinking the same."

The following day we were ready to test Alex's power again. Hank put a black duct tape X on the last mannequin in the tunnel.

"Wonderful work, Hank," Charles said.

"Thank you. Thank you very much," Hank replied.

"Rachel, stand to the left of the mannequin, please?" I did as I was told and Charles stood to the right of the mannequin. "All right, Alex. I want you to hit the X. And try not to hit us."

Alex glanced at me with fear and then at Charles, "You're serious?"

"I'm very serious."

"I have faith in you, Alex," I told him as Charles nodded in agreement. Red light flashed and hit the mannequin dead on. Alex grinned widely and laughed. I smiled and ran towards him. I launched myself into his arms, "You did it! I knew you could." He hugged me tight before letting my go as both of us turned pink.

"Am I still a bozo?" Hank asked.

Alex nodded, "Yes, Hank you're still a bozo. But nice job." I sighed and rolled my eyes. Alex and I then left the tunnel.

The five of us 'young mutants' decided to celebrate and had ourselves a little pool party. We all sat poolside in the starlight. Raven and Hank were the only ones who were drinking alcohol since the rest of us were underage. However, neither one got drunk because they only drank one bottle each. Sean, however, was the first one to get it the pool.

"Whoo! Come on," he yelled.

Raven quickly took off her cover off revealing her purple bikini. Sean whistled and Hank turned red. She jumped in with Sean and was quickly followed by Hank. Alex stood up, "Come on, Rach." I grinned when his jaw dropped as I revealed my blue bikini. However, he got over his momentary surprise and picked me up bridal-style. I shrieked as he jumped in with me in his arms. We all splashed around and laughed. We even had a chicken fight, Sean and Raven vs. Alex and I. It was close but me and Alex won when I pinched Sean with my toes.

Later, we all sat by the pool as we gazed at the stars. I felt bad for Sean, Raven was sitting on Hank's lap and I was sitting between Alex's legs with his arms wrapped around me. But it didn't seem to bother Sean, _'One of these days he'll find the right girl'_. The next thing I knew I was being carried to my room by Alex. He gently laid me down and turned to leave. I don't know if it was my subconscious or I really meant to, but I pulled him back and crushed his lips to mine.

_'Wow.' _His hand burrowed itself in my hair as mine fingered the scruff of his neck. He smirked against my lips before exploring my mouth. We broke away in need of oxygen.

Alex chuckled, "Good night." He kissed my forehead as I sighed and snuggled into my pillow.

"Good night."

The next day we all gathered to watch President Kennedy give his address concerning the Cuban Missile Crisis and whether or not we would go to war with the Soviet Union. Turns out we would if the Soviet ships crossed the Embargo line.

"That's where we're going to find Shaw," Erik said, completely certain.

Alex, as well as the rest of us, looked up at him, "How do you know?"

"Two superpowers facing off and he wants to start World War III," Charles observed. "He won't leave anything up to chance."

Erik scoffed, "So much for diplomacy. I suggest you all get a good night's sleep." All of us left the room quickly.

I tossed and turned in bed that night. I huffed as I got up and ventured out to the pool. I sat and dipped my feet into the cool water. I stared up at the stars. I realized that I might never see my parents again. I hadn't spoken to them since they kicked me out. Now I was going to die with them still thinking I'm an unnatural freak. I felt wetness on my cheeks as someone sat neck to me.

I quickly wiped away the tears before looking up to a concerned Alex. "What's wrong?" he asked gently.

"Just thinking… about my parents." I answered causing Alex to quirk his eyebrow, confused. I sighed, "I haven't seen or spoken to my parents in over six months. They kicked me out when they found out about my mutation. And tomorrow there's a good possibility we could…"

Alex wrapped his arm around me and laid my head on his shoulder. "Well, at least, if we do die, I'll have gotten to do this." He cupped my cheek and kissed me fervently. '_Oh my God_!' I ran my hand down his chest as I kissed him back. Suddenly, I felt the cold cement on my back as Alex hovered above me. We broke away in need of air. Alex smirked and started placing light kisses down my neck; I gasped a bit at the sensation. I then kissed the spot just neck to his collarbone.

"You two should be in bed," a voice said above us. We both jumped and looked up to see Sean smirking at us.

"Go away, Cassidy," Alex growled as we sat up. I felt the heat rising in my cheeks.

Sean shrugged, "Eh, I was kind of enjoying the show." Alex and I glared at him. He put up his hands in surrender. "All right, you two enjoy yourselves."

I shook my head as I got to my feet after Sean disappeared. "He's right, I should head up. We've got a big day tomorrow.

"Okay, I'll walk you back." Alex then put his arm around me as we walked upstairs. Once we reached my room I turned to Alex awkwardly.

"Um, about earlier… thanks for listening."

He shrugged it off, "No problem. You were there after Darwin…" his eyes turned sad as I hugged him. He bent down and kissed me gently.

"Alex," I whispered, "What exactly are we?" He smiled down at me.

"Rach, I really like being around you. More than I thought I would. Will you be my girlfriend?" I giggled at his cheesiness.

"I would love to," I said as I kissed him again.

We both grinned as I opened the door and went to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hola, fanfiction! Well, it's Monday and here's the next chapter!**

**myLyricsaremylife: I'm so glad you love not only this story but Burned and Electriflying as well. **

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men.

The next morning Raven woke me up; she wasn't her everyday blonde haired and fair skinned, she was her actual blue skinned, red-haired self. I followed her to the lab where the others were waiting so we could change into our new suits. Hank was nowhere to be seen, his lab was a complete mess.

"What the hell happened here?" Erik asked surveying the broken room. Charles went over to this crate marked with a black 'X'. We all joined him as he lifted the lid. "Hank has been busy." _'Well, Hank and I.' _

"Do we really have to wear these?" Alex complained as we stared at the blue and yellow suits.

I gave him my puppy dog look. "What, you don't like them?"

Charles, however, intervened, "As none of us mutated to endure extreme force or being riddled with bullets, I suggest we suit up."

Later we all met at the air base in our suits. Alex seemed to like mine because it fit like a glove and showed off my curves.

"Where is Hank?" Raven asked.

A voice, Hank's, answered her, "I'm here." A figure approached us; he was covered in blue fur and had claws and small fangs.

"Hank?" Charles asked in astonishment. Hank still had his glasses and the suit we'd made but he looked completely different.

"It didn't attack the cells," Hank said referring to the serum he had been working on. "It enhanced them. It didn't work."

Raven shook her head, "Yes, it did Hank. Don't you see? This is who you were to be." She laid her hand on his shoulder, "This is you. No more hiding."

Erik clapped him on the shoulder, "You never looked better, man." Hank growled and grabbed Erik's throat.

"Hank!" I shrieked.

"Don't make me!" Hank ordered.

Charles intervened, "Hank put him down immediately, please. Hank! Hank!" Erik was starting to turn purple as Hank released him.

"I wasn't," Erik gasped.

Alex surveyed the blue man, "Even I got to admit you look pretty badass. I think I've got a new name for you. Beast."

Sean looked up at the jet, "You're sure you can this fly this thing?"

"Of course I can," Hank insisted. "I designed it." He then turned to me, "You ready to fly it?" I nodded as we boarded the craft.

It took most of the morning but we finally reached the Embargo Line near Cuba. There was one ship heading straight for the island with a fleet of ships from the U.S. and the Soviet Union on either side.

"It looks pretty messy out there," I observed as Hank and I flew the jet over the ships.

Charles put his fingers to his head, "The crew of the _Aral Sea_ are all dead. Shaw's been there."

"He's still here, somewhere," Erik insisted.

"He set the ship on a course for the Embargo line."

Moira spoke up, "If that ship crosses the line, our boys are going to blow it up. And the war begins."

"Unless they're not our boys," Charles pointed out.

A nuke suddenly flew through the air. Hank only missed it by inches before it blew up the cargo ship.

"A little warning next time, Professor," Hank said as we leveled out.

"Sorry about that," Charles said as he looked around. "You all right?"

"Yeah," Sean gasped.

Moira smiled, "That was inspired, Charles."

"Thank you very much, but I still can't locate Shaw," Charles announced.

Erik's expression was determined, "He's down there. We need to find him now."

"Hank? Rach?"

Hank looked at me, "Is there anything unusual on the radar or scanner?"

I shook my head, "No. Nothing. Well, then he must be underwater."

"And obviously we don't have sonar."

Sean's face became a mixture of fear and determination, "Yes, we do."

Charles looked at him, "Yes, we do." Sean, Charles, and Erik unbuckled and went over to the hatch.

Sean noticed Erik, "Whoa! You back right off." Hank and I smirked. "Beast! Techna, open the bomb bay doors!" Hank and I did as we were asked as Charles said something before Sean dropped into the water.

Moira then got on the con, "Alert the fleets, they may want to turn their cans off."

Charles smiled a minute later, "Banshee has got a location on Shaw. Are you ready for this?" Charles looked at Erik pointedly.

"Let's find out." Hank and I flew the jet over to the location and popped out one of the wheels for Erik to stand on. A minute or so later a large submarine began to float alongside us as we started towards the beach. However, just then a tornado sprouted on the water.

"Hold on guys. It's gonna get bumpy," I called as Hank and I maneuvered the plane. The sub dropped onto the beach and the tornado shot us down as well. We all yelled as we tumbled onto the ground. Erik covered Charles using his powers and floated down once we stopped moving. Unluckily, we stopped topside so we were all upside down in our chairs.

"Moira? Moira, are you all right?" Charles demanded as he helped her out of her seat.

"Rach!" Alex quickly undid my seatbelt and held me in his arms before putting me on my feet.

"Thanks," I whispered.

"I read the teleporter's mind," Charles continued. "Shaw is drawing all the power out of his sub. He's turning himself into some kind of nuclear bomb."

"We've got not time," Moira said desperately. "The Geiger count is going out of control."

"Moira, this is what we're gonna do. Get on the radio and tell them to clear both fleets out immediately."

"I'm going in," Erik announced.

"Beast, Havok, Techna, back him up. Erik, I can guide you through once you're in, but I need you to shut down whatever it is that's blocking me, then we just hope to God it's not too late for me to stop him."

"Got it."

"Good luck!" Erik left and Hank, Alex, and I followed. Outside, Angel, Azazel, and the tornado guy, who I later learned was called Riptide, were waiting. Alex quickly fired at Riptide. Azazel then poofed behind us but was stopped by Hank. Azazel wrapped his tail around Alex's neck, and before I could do anything, all three of them disappeared. _'Alex!'_

Erik ran across the sand as the mechanical wires of the submarine grabbed Riptide. Erik opened a whole in the hull and disappeared inside the sub. I stood there for a few minutes, allowing the wires to shock Riptide every time he'd wake up.

Then out of nowhere Alex and Sean tumbled onto the beach. "Alex! Sean!" I quickly ran over to see if they were okay when I saw Angel flying towards us. Alex threw one of his rings at her; I just noticed that the metal plate was missing and I could see his bare chest. I didn't get a chance to ogle much because Angel fell onto the sand as Sean laughed a bit.

A second later, Raven and Hank appeared. They were soon followed by Charles and Moira. Then Erik floated the corpse of Shaw through the air whilst wearing his helmet. "Today, our fighting stops!" Erik announced as he jumped onto the sand. The five of us stood across from Angel, Azazel, and Riptide, who I'd momentarily forgotten about and must've escaped. Charles and Moira approached us. Erik dropped the body onto the sand. "Take off your blinders, brothers and sisters. The real enemy is out there." He pointed to the sips still in the water. "I feel their guns moving in the water, their metal targeting us. Americas, Soviets, humans. United in their fear of the unknown. The Neanderthal is running scared, my fellow mutants! Go ahead, Charles. Tell me I'm wrong."

Charles put his fingers to his forehead before nodding to Moira. She took off back towards the jet. _'They're really going to fire on us? After we stopped WW III?'_

Suddenly, dozens of missiles came flying towards us. Erik held up his hand and stopped them cold. He then turned them around. "Erik," Charles said, "you said yourself, we're the better men. This is the time to prove it. There are thousands of men on those ships. Good, honest, innocent men! They're just following orders."

"I've been at the mercy of men just following orders. Never again." Erik then shot every single nuke back at the ships.

"Erik, release them! No!" Charles screamed as he tackled Erik. The missiles began to fall.

"I don't want to hurt you. Don't make me!" We all started for them but Erik shot Sean, Hank, Alex, and I back by the metal on our suits. I groaned in pain as I got back to my feet. I looked up to see the remaining missiles heading for the ships.

Charles tried to pry Erik's helmet off but got a punch in the face. Erik stood and flung the missiles back at the ships. Suddenly, Moira started shooting at Erik but of course Erik could deflect the bullets. However, one of the bullets ricocheted into Charles' back.

Charles let out a scream as he fell onto the sand. Raven and I gasped as Erik knelt next to Charles and took him into his arms. Erik removed the bullet from Charles' spine as all of the missiles exploded without harming the ships.

"I'm so sorry!" Erik whispered before yelling at Moira and us as we started for Charles. "I said back off!" He glared at Moira, "You. You did this." Erik made her dog tags start to choke her.

"Erik. Please. She didn't do this, Erik," Charles rasped. "You did." Erik released Moira and she dropped to her knees, gasping for air.

"Us turning on each other, it's what they want. I tried to warn you, Charles. I want you by my side. We're brothers, you and I. all of us together, projecting each other. We want the same thing."

Charles chuckled weakly, "My friend. I'm sorry, but we do not." It was silent for a moment before Erik waved Moira over. She took Erik's place as the latter stood and faced us.

"Charles! I'm so sorry," Moira cried. Charles quickly soothed her.

"This society won't accept us," Erik announced, gestured to the ships. "We form our own. The humans have played their hand. Now we get ready to play ours. Who's with me?" Erik held out his hand for someone to take. "No more hiding." Raven started walking towards them. She knelt next to Charles. The two of them whispered things I could not hear.

She then grasped Erik's hand. _'No!' _Angel, Azazel, and Riptide joined Erik as well. "And, Beast," Raven shouted, "never forget. Mutant and proud." And in a puff of red smoke, they all disappeared.

We instantly ran to Charles and began to help Moira pick him up. "I'm gonna get you to the hospital," Hank assured him. Charles grunted in pain. "Wait, Charles! Don't move, okay?"

"I won't," Charles panted. "Actually… I can't feel my legs."

"What?" I gasped.

"I can't feel my legs."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Well, here it is the last chapter! it's kind of bittersweet but thank you for journeying with me.**

**DGMSilverAirHead03: Thanks for your continued support! Luv ya!**

Disclaimer:I sadly do not nor will i ever own X-men. I only own Rachel and Sandra, and one other character who will make an appearance at the end.

A few weeks later I stood in the garden of the Manchester mansion. Charles was now in a wheel chair, paralyzed from the waist down, and was well on the way to converting the mansion into a school for mutants. Hank was even helping him build a new Cerebro. Charles had also erased most of Moira's memory to keep her, and us, safe.

Suddenly, someone came up behind me. Of course, I knew who it was. "Hey," Alex said in his deep drawl.

I smiled and turned to face my boyfriend. "Hi!" He bent down and pecked me quickly on the lips.

"So what classes will you be teaching?" I raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Well, once the school starts up Charles is going to need teachers."

"Oh, I hadn't thought of that. Hmm, probably English, maybe History." Alex grinned. "What about you?"

"Definitely the physical training class."

_'Of course.' _I giggled at the future possibilities as I kissed him again, this time more passionately. "I love you," I whispered against his lips without thinking. Alex froze. _'Oh crap.'_ I opened my eyes to see him staring at me in wonder.

"You do?" he asked quietly. _'There's no use denying it.'_

I swallowed, "Yes."

Alex beamed, "Good. Because I love you too." I grinned widely as we kissed again.

A few years later the school was in full swing. We didn't have hundreds of students but we had quite a few. Even Alex's younger brother, Scott, who was still in primary school, attended the academy.

I sat in my room one night poring over English papers when someone knocked on the door. I quickly grabbed my white robe to cover up my purple night gown. I opened the door and saw no one. I looked around but no one was there either. Then a blue rose on the ground caught my eye. I picked it up and read the attached note.

**I love your eyes.**

I smiled as I saw another rose a few feet from me. I quickly picked it up as well.

**I love your laugh.**

I then followed the trail of blue roses, each with a note attached.

**I love your hair.**

** I love how kind you are.**

** I love how accepting you are.**

** I love how good you are with kids.**

** I love how you make me feel.**

It went on and on until I had about twenty blue roses and ended up near the pool. I nearly cried at the sight in front of me.

Alex stood holding another blue rose dressed in an ice blue dress shirt that matched his eyes and slacks. He beamed at me as I approached him whilst carrying my bouquet. "Hi," he whispered as I saw a shadow of nervousness pass across his face.

"What's the occasion?" I asked suspiciously. Not that I didn't love the gesture but he wasn't the kind of person to do something like this for no reason.

He took a deep breath, "I love you, Rachel. Every single little thing about you. I never thought I'd find someone like you, who not only accepted me for who I am but I loved me in spite of everything. And…I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Alex then got down on one knee. _'Oh my God!' _"Rachel Anderson, will you marry me?" He took out a small velvet black box and opened the lid revealing a gold ring with a ruby. The gem was the exact color of Alex's power.

I was speechless, all I could register was the fact that he was proposing. Tears of joy welled in my eyes. However, Alex mistook my silence as a rejection and started to put the ring away. I stilled his hands and gazed into his confused eyes. "Yes."

The pure happiness on his face made me grin as he slipped the ring on my finger. He then got back onto his feet and pulled me impossibly close to him as he kissed me.

A little over a year later, I stood in my room looking in a full length mirror. The woman inside was gorgeous. Her white lace dress accentuated her figure. Her long brown hair was twisted elegantly and her green eyes were wide with surprise. _'There's no way that's me!'_

A knock on the door made me jump. "Come in!" My blue haired mutant best friend, Hank, walked in.

"Wow, Rach, you look beautiful," Hank said causing me to turn slightly pink. He adjusted the bow tie of his tux. "Are you ready?" I glanced back at my bridal reflection.

"Let's get this show on the road." I took Hank's outstretched arm as we walked down to the garden. Alex's little brother, Scott, smiled at me in his tux and waved the small white pillow he was holding at me. Beside him were two little girls in identical dresses only the redhead, Jean, was in blue, and the one with white hair, Ororo, was in red.

The two girls walked down the aisle tossing out flowers. Scott quickly followed, and then it was mine and Hank's turn.

My breathing hitched as I saw Alex standing there with Sean next to him and Charles in his wheelchair just behind him underneath an ivy arch. Alex looked so handsome in his black tux. It seemed like forever before we reached the arch. I took Alex's hands and faced him.

Charles said a few words about love and stuff but I was too caught up in Alex to really listen. "Rachel, repeat after me. I, Rachel…"

"I, Rachel…" I repeated staring into Alex's blue eyes.

"Take you Alex…"

"Take you Alex…"

"To love, honor, and cherish…"

"To love, honor, and cherish…"

"In sickness and in health…"

"In sickness and in health…"

"Through the good times and bad…"

"Through the good times and bad…"

"For rich or poor…"

"For rich or poor…"

"As long as we both shall live."

I smiled wider, "As long as we both shall live."

Charles then had Alex repeat all that I'd said. "Alex, do you take Rachel to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

The love shining in Alex's eyes was indescribable, "I do."

Charles beamed as he turned to me. "Rachel, do you take Alex to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," I vowed. Alex's hands tightened a bit in mine. Scott then handed us the wedding bands and we placed them on each other's fingers.

"By the power vested in me, by the state of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Alex cupped my cheek and grabbed my waist pulling me to him. Our lips met as I threw my arms around his neck and he dipped me.

"I love you," he whispered.

I grinned, "I love you too."

The next few years passed quickly. Alex and I decided to wait to have a baby. Being a mutant was dangerous and with both of us being mutants, the child would undoubtedly be one too. Plus, Alex and I wanted to travel and see the world before settling down.

In the years after the incident in Cuba Alex and I backpacked across Europe, we visited a few countries in South America, and went skydiving.

Sweat beaded on my brow as I clenched Alex's hand. As much as he was trying to hide it, I could tell I was hurting him. _'Ha, if he thinks that hurts, he should try going through this!' _

The doctor came in and smiled, "All right, Mrs. Summers, it's time to push." _'What?!'_

Alex swept some of my hair out of my face, "You can do this!" I nodded thankful he had so much faith in me.

A little while later I held a tiny pink bundle of joy in my arms. Our little baby girl smiled up at me and Alex. "She's beautiful," Alex whispered as he stared lovingly down at her. "She has your eyes."

"But she has your nose and cute little smile," I said as I leaned into my husband.

A knock startled us a bit as the door of the hospital room opened. Hank, Sean, Sandra, and Charles entered. They all smiled as they crowded around our little family.

"Aww, she's adorable," Sean cooed as he wrapped his arm around, his wife, Sandra. The little baby gazed around at her other family members.

"For a newborn, she's a very alert," Charles observed with a smile. I glanced at Alex and he nodded to my unspoken question.

"Sean, Hank, we'd like you to be her godfathers," Alex told our two friends.

Hank and Sean glanced at each other before Hank replied, "We'd be honored."

Sandra leaned a little closer to the infant, "What's her name?"

Charles glanced at me, surprised when I thought of my daughter's name. I'd chosen it in honor of my missing best friend that I wished could be here. She told me her middle name years ago and I had promised to name my child after her or Darwin, depending on the gender. "Kara," I answered, "Kara Summers."


	6. Important Message

ATTENTION! ATTENTION! ALL NataliaRoma71 READERS! THIS IS AN ALL MESSAGE ONE EVERY SINGLE STORY I HAVE! I NOW HAVE A NEW ACCOUNT CALLED OwlEyes71 WHERE I WILL BE POSTING ALL OF THE KELLY POTTER SERIES! THIS MEANS KELLY POTTER WILL BE TAKEN DOWN OFF OF MY OLD ACCOUNT AND PUT ON MY NEW ONE TO BE ADDED TO!

IMPORTANT!: I WILL NOT BE ABANDOING MY ORIGINAL ACCOUNT! I WILL STILL BE REGULARLY POSTING 'NEVER ALONE', PRETTY WORDS', 'D'ARTAGNAN'S BEST FRIEND, AND ALL OTHER STORIES I AM OR WILL BE WORKING ON!

THIS NEW ACCOUNT IS STRICTLY FOR KELLY POTTER! SO AS OF 09/23/13 KELLY POTTER WILL BE TAKEN DOWN AND POSTED ON OwlEyes71! THANKS FOR ALL THE LOVE AND SUPPORT!


End file.
